Red Riding Hood
by Clumsygirl24
Summary: Summary: The confrontation and slap that change's everything.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The confrontation and slap that change's everything.

Mega thanks to Lady J for beta'ing my chapter's while LadyLucifer94 is away (^_^) xxx

Disclaimer: Me don't own Twilight! My muse, isn't quiet that talented, all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Red Riding Hood.**

**Chapter01**)  
Prologue.

Paul POV.

He'd never seen her in person until now, just a figment of imagination from a few of his pack mates over exaggerated minds.  
Paul had never seen the facination in the girl, never understood the obsession...

Until she came storming up to them in full on rage mode, looking like a lioness, hair wild and eyes alight with flames dancing in the center of those chocolate orbs he found himself drowning in, as she came closer and closer towards them hissing insults and shit about taking Jacob away from her and whatever... his mind had gone blank as soon as her scent hit his nostrils.

He just about died in heaven. Then, she slapped him. Slapped,_ him_- Paul Lahote in the face. He shook his head from his dazed state and snarled, grabbing hold of her little wrists in his large hands before she could beat him further and pulled her to him in a locked embrace.

He couldn't see or hear anything else, all he could see was her, as she glared daggers' into his own dark brown orbs, as he did her. He could tell the same thing was happening to her as it was to him, due to the multiple emotions passing through them, as their universes shifted and locked into place tying her to him.

* * *

Bella POV.

I'd planned on confronting Jacob, but instead faced four strangers, well not complete strangers, I know two of them at least are Sam Uley the cause of this mess, and I'm pretty sure Embry Call one of Jakes best friends.

I couldn't see or hear, I just moved and let my emotions wash over me, as I marched over to them and snapped. It was like a twig snapping inside of me and I slapped the nearest one, not really seeing anything. Probably not my wisest move.

I heard a snarl in the distance and warm hands wrap around my own wrists, pulling me into a warm body. When my vision came back, I was completely lost within smoldering dark brown eyes; I easily found myself lost in his gaze.

Lots of emotions passed through his locked gaze upon me, and I tried looking away, but it was as if my feet where firmly planted on the grassy ground beneath me and he held me under some spell, as I couldn't tear my gaze away even if I wanted to.

Then my whole body went jelly-like as I collapsed onto a hard chest and my vision went black but not before hearing a pain filled sound that sounded like a howl.

* * *

- Sorry for the short chapter guy's but this is the prologue and this will be another mix of short and long chapters like my Sam and Bella story.

All chapters will be between: 500 and 3,000 words long max.

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all 20 of you for reviewing the first chapter and those of you that added this story to alerts and favourites.

And huge thanks to: Bella MacLeod for beta'ing this chapter ;)

Chapter02

**Paul Point of View**.

His head whipped around to face the source of the howl that erupted through the deadly silent atmosphere that surrounded them and the space between himself, his woman, his pack and baby Alpha.

Paul snarled as quietly as he could in warning, keeping a tight hold on his imprint, who'd fainted.

Jake had now approached them, glaring daggers at him, in his wolf form.

Sam stepped in as Jake stood on his back legs - teeth bared. Paul glared right back at him, holding Bella tighter to him.

"Back off puppy." Paul snarled, his wolf coming out in full swing. "She's mine."

Paul handed an unsuspected Sam (who was clearly about to step in) Bella reluctantly and phased, unable to contain his inner beast any longer and knew Sam wouldn't try to fight him for his woman, considering he's already got one of his own.

The fight broke out and Jake lunged at Paul first.

**Sam's POV**.

Fan-fucking-tastic. Just what I needed, on top of sheparding a pack of wolfs... My most volatile werewolf imprints on the real Alpha's love interest even though we all know Jake hadn't imprinted on Bella... He may as well have done, the way that boy's mind works!

I could tell she wasn't really herself when she approached us. She had a glazed look in her eyes and having a hissing fit at us; flinging her arms around as she stormed up towards us.

What I didn't expect to happen was - Paul imprinting on little Bella Swan. Kind of reminded me of Red Riding hood, except this is very much a real situation where the big bad, loose cannon, none-temper controlled wolf, falls head over heels for a girl, that's been wrapped up in to a mess she had no control over herself in.

I did not blame or hold a grudge against her for her involvement with the Cullen's. She had no idea, what she was getting herself into, until she was in too deep. Vampires are just as protective of their secrets as we are.

So I'm half not surprised the Cullen's kept her close by them, when she discovered it. But to leave her the way _he _did, was out of order in any supernatural being's book and traditional laws.

"Jared!" I hissed; the only other Imprinted male. I knew Paul would have my head, Alpha or not, if he smelt another male, he found threatening over Bella. Even though Embry wouldn't be threatening, a newly imprinted wolf... that was a different story.

Any male, without a mate would be considered a threat. Jared was by my side quicker than a human can blink. We have better speed than some of these Vamps and other's we've come across on our lands.

He handed Bella over to Jared wordlessly and told him once, Bella who was still out cold, to go and take her to Emily's, and told Embry to go to. Emily would never believe, unless she had utter most proof.

As soon as they disappeared through the thicket of tree's I phased.

Paul, **Sam**, _Jake_. POV.

Paul - Give it up puppy, she's mine. She never was yours and this just proves all our points.

Jake growled and tried to take another chunk outta Paul.

_Jake - Never! I love her, I know her. You don't even know her, you only just met her and she's all you now think about. I wonder how she'd feel if she found out what you call her._

**Sam - STOP THIS NOW.**

Sam alpha commanded them both. Thankfully even in their angry state he had enough control and power over them to stop this getting any nastier than it already was. He didn't need to injured wolfs on top of an out-cold imprint.

It was time for some home truths.

**STOP IT! Both of you. Jake I order you not to take your shit out on Paul. THIS was not his fault, neither was it Bella's.**

**You NEW she was NOT yours when you tried to break my order of you to stay away from the Swan's home, most importantly Bella.**

**If she was meant for you, you would have imprinted on her then and there.**

**Our god's had other plans for her, and they gave her to Paul. I don't understand it either, but apparently she's his perfect match.**

**Now, I'm ordering you to keep out of Bella and Paul's relationship.**

**The last thing I need is trouble within the pack. Just because of YOUR jealousy.**

**Man up Jake, and take a step back. She Is Not Yours!**

**I hate to sound mean, but it's the truth.**

**Leave Paul alone, and leave Bella alone. You can speak to her, as a friend, if Paul permits it b-**

He was cut off by Jakes snarl.

_What do you mean if HE permits it? I don't need his permission, Samuel Uley. Jake half hissed, half growled._

**Sam - Because dumb ass you've just proven a threat to Paul and proved by your actions of attacking him that you are not over his woman! And yes ja cob Ephraim Black Bella is Paul's now, not yours!**

**And if you ever do step up to your birth right and takeover from me my last order for you will be what I've ordered now. You cannot win this battle over Bella, Jacob!**

**Be a man and get over it! We all know that she never returned your feelings! And she herself has told you and now she has Paul so to put it bluntly, back off!**

Silence greeted him at the shock if his outburst!

* * *

Ooooo GO SAM! What do you all think?


	3. PLEASE READ!

(I WILL BE POSTING THIS IN BOTH STORIES. )

Okay so I want to adress a few things...

I do have BETA's a team of betas I navigate around depending on who is and isn't available.

Plus, when I get reviews like this:  
**_  
Huh... I was actualy trying to click on Little Red Riding Story and clicked on this by accident. This is so short and not very well writen. I hope that you correct that in the next chapter._**

When I have clearly stated that my chapters will vary between long and short chapters.

And, I wish to say SORRY to all whom think my writing is not very well writen.

Apparently I need to be corrected...

Well. Fuck YOU! Who can't even reply back to my nice message..

When I replied:

Only you then! No one else has had a problem with it.

Impart from a few pointing outspelling/gramar mistakes, this sin't my regular beta.

Eh, just goes to show!

Let me know if my writing is shit or not. And if you all want me to continue writing.

Also, sorry for the lack of update, RL has been interupting my free time and this comment, put me off a little!

Not knowing if everyone else thought this or not.

Hope you all had a nice weekend - it's finally summer over hear in the UK.

Sorry for my rant, just need to know, becuase that person's comment has been nagging in the back of my mind.


End file.
